


stay with me, i can make you glad you came

by doodlestar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Cyrus, M/M, tj is a softie and just loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar
Summary: “Do you think we’ll make it through high school? Together?”The heavy question lingered in the air after Cyrus spoke. A thin white cloud from the cold left his lips after he said it, the air considerably chilly from the nighttime. It nipped at their noses and ears, leaving their cheeks cherry red.“Of course I do. That’s the plan, right?” He smiles, the dorky, lovesick smile he saves for Cyrus only.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	stay with me, i can make you glad you came

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off of the song "glad you came" but specifically the boyce avenue cover!!! it's such a beautiful cover, please listen to it if you haven't (you won't regret it i promise)!!
> 
> enjoy !!

“Do you think we’ll make it through high school? Together?”

The heavy question lingered in the air after Cyrus spoke. A thin white cloud from the cold left his lips after he said it, the air considerably chilly from the nighttime. It nipped at their noses and ears, leaving their cheeks cherry red. 

TJ turned towards Cyrus from their seat on the park bench, hand instinctively going to reach for Cyrus’ in a gesture of comfort.

“Of course I do. That’s the plan, right?” He smiles, the dorky, lovesick smile he saves for Cyrus only.

They’ve only been dating for a month and two weeks - going on two months in just four days - but it feels like it’s been so much longer to TJ. Being with Cyrus felt _right_. It’s always felt right.

“Yeah,” Cyrus smiles back, the dim glow from the night sky shimmering in his eyes. “I can’t help but be anxious, though. You’ve seen the way the girls look at you _now_ , I know there will be more when we get to high school where it’s bigger, and there are _so many_ pretty girls that will want to date you, and maybe you won’t want to date me anymore, and I-”

Cyrus was abruptly cut off when TJ grabbed both of his hands, turning his entire body until his legs were almost folded up on the bench underneath him.

“Woah woah _woah_ , _hey_ , no,” TJ looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled softly. “I don’t _want_ to date anyone else. They can stare all they want and try to ask me out at any time. My answer will always be no. Why would I want to date anybody else? I have the most _perfect_ boyfriend.”

Cyrus looked down at their hands, fidgeting. “TJ…”

TJ let go of Cyrus’ hands quickly, much to Cyrus’ dismay. A second later, however, they were cupping Cyrus’ cheeks, lifting his face until his brown eyes were met TJ’s green ones.

“I _really_ like you, Cyrus. I don’t want to be with anybody else. I’m so glad I have you.”

Both their faces broke out into grins, TJ’s hands still cupping Cyrus’ face. His thumbs ran across his cheekbones, feeling the cold but soft skin underneath his fingertips. Their faces weren’t far apart, the cold clouds of air from their breath swirling between them. 

TJ began to lean in more, tilting his head the slightest bit. 

“Is this okay?” His voice was just above a whisper, sending chills down Cyrus’ spine. His whole body felt warm despite the cold.

“Yeah,” Cyrus whispered, closing the gap between them.

Cyrus wasn’t confident about a lot of things - he was anxious, clumsy, and had a running list of things he definitely couldn’t do. He knew he could talk for hours about nonsense that nobody would want to hear, and made ridiculous puns that left his best friends cringing.

But he was confident about his love for TJ.

That was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhHHHH i haven't written on here in So Long. i miss these boys so much you have no idea. here's a short and sweet oneshot for you all because idk how i've survived this long without AM :/ have a wonderful night/day wherever you are!!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
